La Reencarnación de Artemisa
by Kuroidono1
Summary: Una chica que no recuerda exactamente por qué está en donde está, enamorada de un caballero de bronce (no es de Seiya) pero, hay algo muy valiosa en ella.......
1. Default Chapter

"LA REENCARNACIÓN DE ARTEMISA"  
  
Capítulo 1: Una joven desconocida, los caballeros negros han vuelto.  
  
Era una tarde tranquila en la ciudad de Tokio, cerca.en una casa de niños huérfanos, se encontraba una joven de unos 17 años, aproximadamente, su cabello corto que lo traía suelto, la hacía ver femenina, llevaba un crucifijo en la garganta. De un momento a otro, miraba el cielo, y sus ojos se humedecían. Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. - Miho..Miho..¿qué le pasa?.- dijo una niña de ahí. Pero Miho, a pesar de estar despierta no le tomaba mucha importancia a lo que decían. - "Probablemente siga pensando en Seiya. Pobre. Lleva mucho tiempo esperanzada en que regrese un día" .- Pensó otra joven de cabellos rubios y que también atendía a los niños. Miho cerró los ojos pero dirigió su mirada a Maya (Eli) Sonrió ligeramente, pero Maya reconoció enseguida que esa sonrisa era falsa.Era obvio, la conocía al 100% y esa sonrisa, era de un amor no correspondido, Seiya estaba enamorado de otra persona, pero no sabía si era Shaina, la guerrera con la cual se peleaban, o tal vez de Saori Kido..una muchacha de la misma edad, pero había algo que la diferenciaba de todas las mujeres del planeta: Ella era la reencarnación de la diosa de la sabiduría, o mejor conocida como Atenea (o Atena). Pero.aún así..¿por qué Seiya tenía que ser tan egoísta? - Maya, ya es hora de merendar, acompáñame para preparar la comida.- dijo Miho con un nudo en la garganta. Maya simplemente asintió y la acompañó.  
  
Un joven, que iba cargando como una armadura en la espalda, se dirigía a algún lado, aún no tenía la meta fija en la mente, así que decidió viajar por su propia cuenta, hasta que el destino lo llevase algún lugar nuevo.Seiya iba caminando tranquilamente por las montañas, bajaba con agilidad. - "Miho, en seguida iré, espérame por favor.".- pensaba el joven que, miraba al frente y a lo lejos, se veía una ciudad.apresuradamente trataba de bajar. - Hola Seiya.- se escuchó cuando iba a bajar. Al virar el rostro se encontró con un chico rubio y un chico de cabellos verdes. - ¡Shun, Hyoga!.- exclamó Seiya -¿Qué hacen aquí? - Veníamos de paso.- dijo Shun - Además no sabíamos a donde ibas, y se nos ocurrió que irías con Miho y con Maya.- - ¿E Ikki y Shiryu?.- preguntó Seiya - Nos alcanzarán después, bueno, eso fue lo que dijo mi hermano.- dijo Shun tranquilamente. - Bueno.mejor sigamos adelante.llegaríamos al anochecer.- dijo Seiya El trío continuó su camino.tranquilamente, pero sin hablar de nada, Seiya estaba impaciente por ver a Miho, su amiga desde que él era pequeño, y había pasado mucho tiempo de no verla y era muy obvio que estaba nervioso.  
  
En un lugar desconocido. Un bosque cerca de Tokio.se ve una joven de 16 años.de cabello corto, hasta rozar los hombros, liso, brillante y delgado, color canela y de ojos verdes esmeraldas, delgada y de vestimenta extraña, iba corriendo, el sudor que se reflejaba en la frente indicaba que iba corriendo desde hace mucho rato.llevaba un vestido corto color blanco, descalza y la parte de arriba del vestido, era de tirantes.con su mano izquierda se tapaba una herida del otro brazo y perdía sangre rápidamente.su tez blanca, piernas y brazos estaban sucios por el lodo y por otra parte de la sangre. Comenzaba a ver borroso.Estaba siendo perseguida por unos hombres de armadura negra y reían al perseguirla. La joven miró hacia atrás para ver cuán lejos estaba, pero tropezó con una rama que crecía del suelo. Comenzó a tener respiración corta.Los hombres llegaron y empezaron a reírse.  
  
La chica estaba en el piso, mientras que uno de ellos intentaba agarrarla por el brazo, ésta obviamente grito pero eso no ayudó en nada, la obligaron a estar en pie, cuando llega una persona, quien la joven no miró su rostro.su vestimenta era extraña, una bata larga color negra, y los reflejos del sol, mostraban unas alas que se mezclaban de azul, plateado y gris.su mirada tenía los ojos alargados y color rojos, muy extraño.  
  
- Excelente.Ahora ¡MÁTENLA!- dijo la voz del hombre extraño, y se marchó tronando los dedos. Al momento en que el joven de cadenas negras dejaba la mujer encerrada, ella dio un fuerte grito.un reflejo de luz blanca cubrió la zona en donde estaban, los chicos retrocedieron.un sonido de explosión llegó para Seiya, Shun e Hyoga. Seiya, tratando de ver lo que pasaba en el bosque, no pudo adivinar de donde provenía, el bosque ese, era muy peligroso. -¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Shun. - Ni idea.será mejor investigar.- dijo Hyoga.  
  
Tanto Seiya, Hyoga y Shun, se colocaron sus armaduras de bronce, el primero pronunciando el nombre de la armadura: Pegaso y llegó a él y este al final, mostró la constelación, Hyoga, nombró: Cisne, el cual terminó igual, Shun, nombró: Andrómeda. Al terminar de ponerse sus armaduras, se dirigieron al bosque sin temor alguno, con el fin de salvar a la persona, sea hombre o mujer. Se separaron.al cabo de 30 minutos, Shun encontró tirada a una joven de cabellos canela y lisos, tirada en forma salvaje, pero lo que más le llamó la atención, era que estaba rodeada de animales.conejos, ardillas, y aves de varios tipos.Shun iba acercándose y se dejó caer enfrente de la joven, que traía el cabello revuelto, cuando movió unos cabellos, miró que estaba sangrando.su vestimenta estaba rasgada y el hombro derecho con una herida profunda con un pequeño charco de sangre al lado. Shun quedó impactado con la belleza de la joven. - ¡¡¡SEIYA!!!¡¡¡HYOGA!!! VENGAN RÁPIDO.- gritó y sus amigos no tardaron en llegar. Seiya y Hyoga llegaron al mismo tiempo, observaron a la chica. - ¿Qué hará una chica aquí a solas y a estas horas de la tarde?.- preguntó Hyoga. - No lo sé, vamos a llevarla a un hospital, creo que no anda nada bien.- dijo Seiya.  
  
El hombre de alas extrañas y vestimenta extraña, se encontraba en un sillón, con un dragón de piedra a su espalda, tenía 7 cabezas.esperara impacientemente a los caballeros negros que había mandado a matar. Se abrieron unas puertas de mármol y entraron los 4 chicos. sin decir ni una palabra, Lucifer habló:  
  
- ¿Mataron a la chica?.- preguntó Lucifer. - Perdimos la oportunidad.- dijo Pegaso Negro con la mirada al suelo. Lucifer se levantó de la silla. - Dejé claramente, que esta chica debe ser ANIQUILADA INMEDIATAMENTE.- dijo Lucifer gritando. ¿Dónde está?- prosiguió Lucifer. - No lo sabemos, señor, pero daré la orden de buscarla.- dijo Pegaso negro. - ¡¡NO!! ya veremos el caso de la chica, ahora me harán otra cosa diferente.- dijo Lucifer mirándolos en forma de recelo - Señor, perdone mi atrevimiento.pero ¿porqué desea matar a la chica?.- preguntó Andrómeda Negro. -...La chica.puede ser un obstáculo para mis planes.tengo un presentimiento el cual no lo había tenido desde.hace.varios años.- dijo Lucifer dando entender que era el fin de la discusión.  
  
Seiya, Shun, y Hyoga, volvieron a su habitual ropa.llevaron a la chica al hospital, donde informaron que había perdido demasiada sangre.no tenía identificación, ni registros, ni fecha de nacimiento.nada. Necesitaban sangre tipo O negativo, hasta que llegó un señor y se ofreció a que le quitaran la sangre que sea necesaria. El trío comenzaron a hacer teorías de lo que había ocurrido.  
  
- ¿Qué creen que le haya pasado?.- preguntó Shun cortésmente. - No sé, sus heridas eran profundas que dudo mucho si haya sido por un ataque o por alguna caída.- dijo Hyoga. Seiya se quedó callado.una mujer de cabellos cortos y azules llegó al hospital con un niño que se le había roto un dedo, Seiya miró detalladamente a la mujer, que sus facciones finas le dio a entender y a reconocer enseguida que era: Miho.  
  
- ¡¡MIHO!!- dijo Seiya cerca de ella. Ésta volteó y sonrió.. - ¿¿SEIYA??¿Qué haces en el hospital?.- preguntó Miho, pero claro, no lo dejaba decir ni "pio" por que esta a cada segundo le hacía una pregunta.Al decirle lo sucedido hizo una expresión de tristeza, hablaron de lo que había pasado con las batallas de Poseidón y demás. Hasta que llegó el médico.  
  
- La joven que acaban de traer esta recuperándose.pero lamento tener que informar que ha perdido la memoria.puede pasar una persona, solamente.Podría hacer el favor de recordarle poco a poco lo que pudo ocurrir.- dijo el doctor Miho se ofreció y entró a la habitación.una chica de ojos verdes estaba despierta y miraba alrededor y tenía temor, sentía estar como en una especie de jaula. Miho la miró y esta le devolvió la mirada, efectivamente: eran desconocidas.  
  
-Hola, mi nombre es Miho.- se presentó - Hola Miho, te diría mi nombre.pero.no lo recuerdo.a ver espera.- cerró sus ojos verdes esmeraldas haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar algo.Entonces vino a la mente un nombre extraño, pero no dijo nada. No lo recuerdo.- dijo nuevamente la chica. - Jeje, ¿te parece bien si nos conocemos mejor?.- - si, adelante.- dijo la chica.  
  
Después de 2 horas de charla.Miho contó su historia y su vida a la chica, que aún no sabía su nombre.De cómo conoció a Seiya, de cómo era huérfana, y esas cosas. Se oyó que en la puerta tocaban, Miho dijo: Adelante! Y entraron los chicos que la habían salvado. La chica abrió sus ojos de par en par cuando vio a Shun, quedó totalmente petrificada pero tuvo que hacer un grande esfuerzo para disimular lo mucho que le agradaba.Pero.estuvo por un momento en estado shock al verlo.  
  
- "es.es.¿el chico que me atacó?..."- la chica miraba a los lados de el pero, recordaba.unas cadenas negras.Cerró sus ojos.recordó una estatua de piedra enorme.una mujer sosteniendo algo en su mano derecha.y un bastón también.se le vino una mujer de cabellos largos y morados.su vestido era blanco y con eso bastaba para mostrar su grandeza ante ella, y los mortales. Despertó y miró a Hyoga. - Un cisne.- murmuró viéndolo. -....?............- Hyoga levantó una ceja. - Ay! Disculpa.estaba pensando en voz alta.- dijo la chica sonrojada. - Ay! Pero qué mal educada soy!, Eh..mmmm..él es Seiya, él es Shun, y el es Hyoga.los 3 son caballeros de bronce..¿te mencioné que son caballeros?.- preguntó Miho. La chica sonrió. - Lo mencionaste unas 20 veces.- dijo la chica dando una risita de picardía. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.- preguntó Hyoga.  
  
La chica se tocó su frente.estaba en blanco.cerró nuevamente sus ojos y tuvo una imagen.una chica, de vestimenta blanca y larga y de manga corta.estaba con un arco y apuntaba en una dirección con su flecha, la flecha era de fuego.cabello corto.ojos verdes.una imagen, la misma que hace un momento tuvo.decía un nombre.la mujer de cabellos morados, murmuraba unas palabras.extendió un brazo y la mano la traía abierta.iba cayendo mientras ella estaba volando.se despertó.  
  
- Mi nombre es....mi nombre es...- tartamudeó la chica. - ¿No lo recuerdas?- preguntó Shun. - ¿Qué hora es Miho?.- preguntó Hyga. - Las 8:00.. Dios, debo irme..bueno, creo que nos tenemos que ir.- le dijo a la chica. - Yo me quedaré un momento más.- dijo Shun colocando la caja de la armadura en otro lugar. - Está bien, pero no tardes- dijo Seiya.  
  
Ya estando en la puerta.se abrió, cuando una voz femenina, se oyó en forma de un grito ahogado.que dijo.  
  
- .Mi nombre.es.Diana.-  
  
FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO. 


	2. Diana

LA REENCARNACIÓN DE ARTEMISA  
  
Capítulo 2: Diana  
  
- Mi nombre es.Diana.- dijo la chica tocándose la frente con la mano derecha.Un poco confundida, pero estaba segura que su nombre era de esa manera.Shun la miró que estaba desconcertada, pero prefirió preguntárselo después. Miho sonrió.  
  
- Mucho gusto.Diana, ahora, con su permiso, me retiro.- Miho dio una reverencia y se fue junto con Hyoga y con Seiya.  
  
Shun y Diana estaban callados.Diana sentía como su estómago se retorcía en silencio, mostrando una expresión de incomodidad, estaba segura que si tenía un papel, lo hubiera hecho trizas en cualquier momento.Shun miraba a Diana, y ésta se ponía cada vez más nerviosa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Shun rompió el hielo.  
  
- Diana.¿te incomoda algo?- preguntó Shun.  
  
- No.-negó enseguida Diana.  
  
- ¿Puedo preguntar algo?- preguntó Shun.  
  
- Puedes.-  
  
- ¿Qué hacías allá en donde te encontramos?-preguntó Shun.  
  
- Yo.no lo sé.no recuerdo nada.espera.- cerró los ojos y una imagen se le vino a la mente.unas cadenas negras.sintió como su herida se ardía en recordar eso. Recuerdo unas cadenas negras.solamente eso.- dijo Diana tocándose la frente.  
  
- Diana, será mejor que descanses.hoy irás conmigo al orfanato de Miho.- dijo Shun recostándose un poco sobre el sofá.Diana lo observó unos momentos, pero él la miró.  
  
- Descuida, yo estoy aquí.- le dijo Shun.  
  
Diana sonrió y se acomodó de costado para tomar una siesta, sus grandes ojos esmeraldas (o jades) se cerraron y comenzó a dormir y a respirar profundamente, a los pocos minutos estaba dormida.Shun la miró con ternura, era como ver a una niña de unos 5 años, pero.aún no podía evitar el pensar ¿Por qué la querían matar? Eso fue lo que le vino a la mente, o por ejemplo ¿Quién podría herirla de esa manera? ¿Quién querría hacerle daño? Shun se acostó en el sillón.recordaba cada momento desde que la vio tirada.sus ojos se abrieron.  
  
- "Pero.entonces.¿porqué habían animales a su alrededor?"- se preguntó Shun a sí mismo en la mente. Se volvió a sentar y la miró nuevamente..se levantó y se acercó lentamente, sin hacer mucho ruido y sin moverla, se sentó en el borde de la cama y la miraba más de cerca.Shun se sentó ahora en la silla que está al lado de ella y agarró su delicado cabello canela, eran demasiado lisos y brillantes que al pasar 2 dedos se desenredaba con tanta facilidad.  
  
-¿Porqué querrían dañarte?- preguntó Shun en voz baja.  
  
Pasó unos 3 dedos por la mejilla de Diana, y ésta se movió ligeramente. Por instinto, Diana acercó su mano y la subió hasta una que agarraba dulcemente su mejilla y la tomó. Shun notó que después de unos segundos, estaban sudadas pero no quiso separarse de ella. El chico sonrió.de verdad se veía hermosa dormida de esa manera.  
  
Diana comenzó a soñar.una chica de cabellos cortos estaba en un santuario viejo, con enredaderas por algunos extremos y rosas y muchas flores, animales que también estaban ahí y que se acercaban a la chica.De un momento a otro.se escuchó un fuerte sonido, que provenía de afuera, y la chica corrió, había poca luz, y logró distinguir que la joven que corría, llevaba una vestidura blanca, larga y de seda. Con una sola manga y traía brazaletes plateados y con esmeraldas en estos. Miró que fuera, habían 5 caballeros.  
  
Uno con la constelación de Pegaso. Otro de un dragón verde. Un cisne. Un ave de fuego o mejor dicho un Fénix. Y por último, la constelación de Andrómeda. Detrás de ellos, había una mujer de cabellos morados y que traía un bastón a su lado, el viento soplaba y meneaba el cabello de ésta. Entonces, otro sonido se escuchó, pero era de los extremos, animales de distintas especies miraban con recelo a los caballeros.miró que la chica de cabellos cortos, tronaba sus dedos, y apareció (de la nada) un carcaj normal,, con flechas en el interior y en su mano apareció un arco, se colocó en carcaj en la espalda y se acercó a los hombres. Los caballeros abrieron el paso y la mujer de cabellos morados se acercó también, señaló detrás suyo. Al voltearse, vio a un hombre de alas plateadas-grises-azules estaba ahora en el templo.  
  
- Éfeso.lindo lugar para tener un santuario.- dijo el hombre con ojos rojos. te he estado buscando por todas partes Artemisa.- dijo el hombre.  
  
Los caballeros atacaron mientras que Artemisa logró escapar.y desde cierto punto de vista, en otro lugar, Diana miró que Artemisa estaba descalza, miró que Artemisa sacaba una flecha y al sacarla, la punta de la flecha se encendió con un fuego de color azul, y adivinó que tenía que ser sagrado (la flecha). Apuntó por unos segundos, y la mandó al centro del campo de batalla y aparecieron monstruos, animales y demás cosas así. Artemisa la miró, Diana no miró el rostro puesto que había poca luz y palideció por el temor a preguntarle..  
  
- Aún no llega el momento.- dijo ésta. Artemisa extendió su brazo y con el dedo índice de su mano blanca, tocó su frente.  
  
Se sentía demasiado real.sentía que algo le quemaba el cuerpo y que comenzaba a convulsionar.tanto como para.  
  
- AAAAAHHHH.- Diana pegó un grito y Shun se levantó de un brinco.  
  
- ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó este.  
  
Diana estaba con los ojos cerrados, aún parecía estar como dormida, pero comenzó a mover todo su cuerpo, como queriendo librarse de algo.Shun trataba de detenerla pero el instinto de la otra era superior. Despertó y miró la pared y se escuchó el sonido de dar un golpe a éste. Diana se tranquilizó y Shun la estaba abrazando.Shun observó la pared: traía grietas grandes.  
  
- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Shun.  
  
Diana estaba sudando, traía la respiración cortada y miraba con ojos de platos.no podía explicar si estaba bien o mal.pero en esos momentos, ya estaba mejor.Shun no se separó de ella, pero al ver que ésta lo rechazaba, indicaba que ya no quería que la abrazaran. Se sentó en la cama y puso es el respaldo de esta una almohada y se recargó.sintió que su corazón volvía a su ritmo cardíaco a la normalidad. Shun la miraba preocupado, y ésta podía sentir la mirada de él. Sentía un escalofrío cuando la veía de esa manera. Diana volteó a verlo algo cansada.  
  
- Estoy mejor.- dijo Diana.  
  
- Qué bien, creo que lo mejor será irnos de una vez.¿te parece bien?- preguntó Shun.  
  
- Sí- dijo ésta silenciosamente.  
  
- ¡Ah! Por cierto.Miho vino con Eli (es una amiga del orfanato) y te dejaron ésta ropa.tenían la esperanza de que te quedaría.- dijo Shun entregándole una bolsa negra.Diana la agarró pero no se la puso, prefirió ponerse su vestido blanco, aunque un poco desgarrado, pero estaba limpio. Y se puso los zapatos blancos que venían en la bolsa, salió y Shun quedó anonadado. Realmente era muy hermosa.  
  
-"pero no es momento para fijarse en esas cosas"- pensó y salieron del hospital.  
  
Shun notó que Diana estaba un poco cansada, del hospital al orfanato era un largo viaje.Shun obligó a poner la cabeza de Diana en su hombro izquierdo y ésta se quedó sorprendida.Era un encanto de verdad, así era como Diana pensaba acerca de él. Se le hacía una persona encantadora, pero no podría afirmarlo, puesto que no lo conocía del todo. Apenas lo acababa de conocer y ya estaba alucinando en cómo es de sentimientos. El silencio dominó entre ambos, mientras que Diana no sabía exactamente por donde iba.miró a su alrededor, y estaba el mar.y viendo más lejos (frente) estaba un muelle y una casa. Se podía sentir la brisa del mar, y se observaba tranquilamente las olas de ésta. Diana se separó un poco de Shun, quien ahora la abrazaba y se dejó llevar por el viento fresco. Shun la miró de un lado y entonces, se dio cuenta, de que ése vestido, lucía muy bien con ella.la cabellera color canela de Diana se movía en el aire, jugando con ellos y parecían ser felices. Diana lo miró y abrió sus enormes ojos verdes jades y su tez blanca y facciones finas, la hacían ver más mujer. Shun no pudo evitar el sonreírle.pero.entonces.una imagen le vino a la mente.  
  
Viéndola de ese modo.(ella lo miraba fijamente, sonriendo, y con los cabellos hacia un lado) se le vino la imagen de Athena (N/A: o Atenea, o como sea) pero se vino una estatua grande, de una mujer con un arco. Apuntando hacia el cielo, y desnuda (N/A: disculpen que sea así T_T pero así es la escultura de 'Diana') una rodilla doblada y recargada sobre una piedra mientras que la otra estaba en el suelo. Después, la semejanza de ellas era increíble..también la vio con un fondo de un santuario y con animales a su alrededor, y una pequeña coronilla con violetas. Además, se vio a él mismo acercarse a ella y se colocaba de rodillas, vio que los demás caballeros también mostraban su respeto hacia ella. Era como otra Athena.pero.¿porqué? ¿Qué querrá decir eso?  
  
Se le vino muchas ideas en la cabeza, pero la voz de Diana lo sacó de sus pensamientos.ella lo llamaba desde donde estaba y le dijo que se estaba siendo de tarde.y que deberían llegar a tiempo. Shun no lo pensó 2 veces.  
  
- Ven.- le mencionó extendiéndole la mano.  
  
Diana la tomó y enseguida, Shun comenzó a brincar con Diana en brazos.no tardó mucho, pero tomó alrededor de 15 minutos en llegar al orfanato. Ahí fuera estaban Hyoga, Seiya, Shiryu y también, su hermano mayor, Ikki. Shun después de dejar a Diana en tierra firme, lo saludó llorando (N/A: ¡¡¡como siempre!!!) Diana los miró de uno a otro, ¿porqué lloraban? ¿Se perdió de algo bueno?  
  
- Eh..mi nombre es Diana- saludó ella cortésmente. Shiryu sólo inclinó su cabeza, en forma de reverencia y también se presentó.  
  
Shiryu comenzó a sentirse extraño.miraba a Diana muy detalladamente pero.comenzó a tener imágenes en su mente.una chica de cabellos cortos y de vestimenta blanca.como los vestidos de Athena, sólo que de un lado.tenía un carcaj y de éste salía un arco sagrado y una flecha que al segundo en que lo sacaba apuntó y la de la punta salía fuego azul-plateado.  
  
Pero Shiryu movió su cabeza de derecha a izquierda rápidamente, como sacudiéndose, y mirando a Diana.quién había levantado una ceja y lo veía muy raro.  
  
- Hola Ikki.- dijo Shun  
  
- ¿Qué me cuentas hermano menor?- preguntó Ikki  
  
- Nada nuevo, sólo..luego te digo..ella es Diana, una amiga que acabamos de encontrar.- dijo Shun.  
  
- "¿Diana?"- se preguntó Ikki a sí mismo, ese nombre le sonaba muy familiar pero no sabía por qué, al mirarla quedó impactado.De verdad era hermosa, pero no para babear por ella, además, no sabía por qué tenía mucho parecido a Esmeralda.("Esmeralda era una chica la cual Ikki quería mucho, la quería para algo más que una amiga, y ésta sentía lo mismo por él, pero el padre de ella, la mató sólo por la armadura del Fénix, Ikki mató al padre de ella en venganza pero no pudo salvar a Esmeralda y murió)  
  
- Hola.- saludó ella ^_^  
  
Ikki sólo le dio una reverencia como este Shiryu, y después le dirigió a su hermano una mirada de soslayo, y de incomprensión.Shun se lo llevó un poco lejos del lugar y le comentó desde cuando la encontraron, hasta ahora, pero no le contó de las imágenes que tuvo, pensó que su hermano mayor, lo podría llamar que está loco o algo parecido. Por eso no dijo nada al respecto. Diana platicaba con Miho y con Eli que habían salido y comenzaron a platicar. Tanto Shun, como Ikki, Seiya, Shiryu e Hyoga, pensaron que ésta chica traía algo muy especial en su ser, no sabían qué exactamente pero sentían mucha simpatía entre ellos, y Shun sentía algo más por ella.no sabía qué era.todo estaba muy confuso, ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse de esa manera? ¿Qué tenía Diana para que se sintiera un poco nervioso?  
  
Cuando las chicas entraron.Shun les comentó lo de sus imágenes cuando caminaban rumbo al orfanato, y Shiryu también comentó los suyos.Hyoga y Seiya comentaron lo del hospital, e Ikki dijo que su nombre y su rostro era muy familiar. El quinteto de caballeros de Bronce estaban confundidos.  
  
Mientras tanto.en la mansión Kido.Saori, quien era la reencarnación de la diosa de la sabiduría: Athena, (también se le asoció con la guerra, con las artes y con la paz) Había estado de una soledad desde hace una semana.estaba muy delgada y tenía ojeras. Saori salió al jardín y miró al cielo.  
  
- ¿Será cierto 'Padre'.Diana está aquí.? ¿Artemisa está aquí?- preguntó en voz alta.de alguna manera y no sabía por qué, estaba un tanto afónica.estaba enferma, y no sabía cómo sucedió.  
  
"Se siente la presencia de ella, por el orfanato, tendré que ir enseguida."- Dijo Saoria mientras se retiraba y decía a su mayordomo que preparara un coche y que tendría que ir con Seiya.se vistió normal, con su vestido largo y blanco de tirantes, muy elegante pero sin guantes.Jabu la acompañó, no permitía que Seiya le faltase al respeto, no era fácil olvidar que cuando éste llegó por primera vez a la mansión Kido, le dijo varias cosas, que era falta de respeto hacia una señorita de clase alta, o más bien, ahora que todos ya saben, una diosa protectora.  
  
Saori se durmió en el viaje, y comenzó a soñar.ella y una mujer de cabellos cortos, platicaban pero no sabía muy bien de qué.Sólo calcanzó a escuchar..  
  
"Éfeso.Athena.Artemisa.Caballeros..Ángeles.Andrómeda..Temis*.Lucife.."  
"Diana está aquí..no te preocupes."  
  
FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO  
  
Notas de la autora: Hola..espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo de "La Reencarnación de Artemisa" y espero que me dejen Reviews y me digan qué opinan al respecto ok?  
  
Temis:* en la mitología griega, ella es la diosa de la JUSTICIA. Ya verán que en otros capítulos saldrá para dar algunas cosas.  
  
Iris: También la pondré, ella es la diosa del Arco Iris. jejejeje  
  
Niké: ella es la hija de Athena y de Palas, diosa de la guerra. Claro que se dice que ésta diosa.tiene 'complejo de "Electra" ' 


	3. Secuestro

LA RENCARNACIÓN DE ARTEMISA  
  
Capítulo 3: Secuestro.  
  
Había pasado tres semanas y al poco tiempo en que Diana estaba en el orfanato se hizo gran amiga de los niños y de Miho y Eli (además, seguía teniendo sueños raros, y cada vez era más notable la persona de cabellos morados, y la persona de flechas sagradas, quien ahora tenía el cabello largo y celeste/plateado). Se había ofrecido para preparar la comida siempre y también jugaba muy seguido con los niños. Les enseñó a escribir las vocales y a reconocerlas en los periódicos y libros viejos. Los caballeros de vez en cuando ayudaban en los quehaceres de la casa y siempre hacían guardia en la noche por turnos para 'protección' de Diana y los demás. Últimamente ella no había podido dormir bien, siempre tenía el mismo sueño de siempre: esa estatua, la otra mujer de cabellos lisos largos y morados, y las constelaciones en el sueño habían estado más presentes de lo normal. Ahora ya ha pasado una semana y Seiya aún no tenía informes sobre Saori. ¿En donde estará o más bien, qué estará haciendo? Era una mañana de un fresco Martes y Diana fue la primera en levantarse. Cuando despertó sintió su frente de un sudor frío y traía el cabello húmedo, la extraña sensación de que ya había pasado antes y de intriga no la dejaba en paz. Se levantó con pesadez y dio un gran bostezo y abrió la ventana haciendo que luciera el pequeño cuarto que tenía. Se colocó ropa que Miho le había puesto en la silla la noche anterior. Diana sonrió, Miho había sido una excelente y buena amiga, siempre ayudándole en lo que sea. Y viceversa, bueno, al menos eso creía ella. Se puso un vestido algo pobre, pero bonito, era de minifalda y de mangas cortas color rojo y tenis blancos, y se colocó el mandil en su cuerpo que era blanco, se hizo una coleta alta y salió de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras y fue a lo que le llamaban: 'sala o living' Y se encontró con los chicos dormidos. Seiya estaba en el sofá y volteado boca abajo. Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki y Shun estaban desparramados en su pedazo en el suelo, donde habían puesto de todo: colchas, sábanas, etc. Diana sonrió al ver a Shun y le dio un vuelco en el estómago cuando lo veía así de lindo. Diana salió de sus pensamientos y fue a tomar un vaso de leche y un par de galletas, hay que recordar que no hay mucha comida en el orfanato y ella siempre comía poco para que los niños llenaran más que ella, aunque eso se le empezaba a notar en su cuerpo: estaba más delgada. Después de que los demás se levantaban, Miho, Eli y Diana fueron a caminar por las calles, y los muchachos se ofrecieron para cuidar a los niños del orfanato...Fue entonces que llegó una limosina negra y de ella salió una mujer muy delgada de cabellos lisos y morados, largos y sujetados por una liga en una coleta alta, tenía ojeras y traía un vestido blanco de tirantes gruesos y un pañuelo en su mano izquierda con el que se cubría la boca......Jabu bajó también y enseguida y la acompañó a la puerta. Saori estaba un tanto emocionada por ver a sus caballeros, o ¿talvez lo estaba por querer ver el rostro de Diana? Timbraron y el que abrió fue Shun, quien sorprendidamente quedó en shock al ver a la diosa frente a él.  
  
- Saori.- dijo Shun murmurando.  
  
- Hola Shun...(cof cof)- tosió la chica.  
  
- Pasen por favor, esperen, creo que mejor haré un espacio...- dijo Shun sonriendo a la muchacha y volvió a cerrar la puerta, entonces se escuchó el ruido de cosas pesadas moviéndose de lugar y se escuchaban la voz de los otros chicos.  
  
- Saori está aquí.- dijo Shun del otro lado de la habitación, Seiya pegó un brinco de alegría y sorpresivo.  
  
- ¿Sa-Sao-ri?- preguntó nervioso  
  
Shun asintió.  
  
- Limpiemos este desorden.- dijo Hyoga y empezaron a limpiar la sala, para ellos estaba bien así, aunque tal vez para ella y Jabu no sea lo adecuado para una diosa.  
  
Pasaron 2 minutos y se volvió a abrir la puerta, e Ikki fue el que la abrió ahora, e invitó a pasar a la diosa quien seguía tosiendo como nunca. Llegó a la sala, donde los chicos estaban agotados, pero sólo un poco y aparentaron hacerlo por que cuando Saori llegó, los chicos estaban sentados y sin hablar como si nada nuevo hubiera pasado. Seiya quedó perplejo al verla, desde que la conoció había sentido algo muy especial por ella, pero una punzada de tristeza le pegó al pensar:  
  
- 'Es una diosa, dudo que se fije en mi'.- pensó Seiya  
  
La invitaron a tomar asiento y ella aceptó gustosa. Todo el mundo traía la atención fija en la diosa. La verdad es que era un tanto sorpresiva por que, ella sólo se presentaba cuando algo malo sucedería, además, no tomaba 'vacaciones' por así decirlo. ¡De verdad que era una diosa! Estaba al pendiente de todo lo que ocurría, pero aún así, el estrés, el sueño, la delgadez y la tos era lo que estaba más presente en ella. Seiya observaba cómo se tapaba la boca para aspirar fuerte y toser, era realmente preocupante.  
  
- ¿Cómo están caballeros?- preguntó una Saori: afónica.  
  
- Nosotros estamos bien, pero por lo visto tú no.- dijo Seiya  
  
- Es verdad ¿cómo es que enfermó de esa manera?- preguntó Ikki  
  
- Bueno......¿me creerán si les digo que no sé?- dijo Saori mirándolos directamente a los ojos.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Shiryu  
  
- Bien, qué bueno que preguntas...¿han notado algo extraño últimamente?- preguntó Saori  
  
- No.- respondieron al unísono.  
  
- ¿Algo nuevo?-  
  
- No.- volvieron a decir los chicos.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Saori?- preguntó Hyoga.  
  
- COF COF...bueno, he tenido predicciones, pero....cof...no son acertadas que digamos.........- dijo Saori tratando de calmar la tos.  
  
- ¿Predicciones?- preguntó Jabú algo desconcertado.  
  
- Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero tengo el presentimiento de que alguien nuevo ha llegado por estos rumbos.- dijo Saori mirando a la nada  
  
- ¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Ikki  
  
Mientras tanto, en otro lugar... Lucifer estaba que ardía en el infierno mirando desde su silla a los 5 cabellos negros...... los miraba uno por uno, hasta que llegó con el pegaso negro, de su mano derecha, hizo aparecer una bola pequeña en su dedo índice y apuntó contra éste y el pegaso negro cayó al suelo con dolor...  
  
- Quiero que la encuentren. Ahora mismo.- dijo Lucifer  
  
- Señor, ya le dijimos, no sabemos en donde está......- dijo el dragón negro con mirada al suelo  
  
Entonces, un caballero de bronce (negro para variar) hizo su aparición... - Hiena negra aquí.- dijo el chico, que era de ojos morados y cabellera corta y lisa de color marrón. Su piel era pálida. En eso, Lucifer deja de torturar a pegaso...  
  
- Excelente, noticias de verdad...¿qué ocurre?- preguntó con frialdad  
  
- Atena ha hecho su aparición.- dijo el chico.  
  
Lucifer se levantó de su asiento mirándolo con sorpresa, y quedó impresionado con la noticia, llevaba meses queriendo saber de ésa, diosa, quien lo había mandado al infierno nuevamente, pero ahora, está renovado para tomar venganza contra ella y sus caballeros de bronce.  
  
- Bien...ustedes, más les vale encontrarla esta vez, sino la encuentran, perderán la vida y traigan a Atena también, y no le hagan daño, las quiero: con vida.- dijo Lucifer y los caballeros negros desaparecieron y Lucifer prolongaba una risa burlona.  
  
Después de varias horas platicando, Saori y los demás pasaban un buen rato hasta que Eli, Miho y Diana llegaron y entre risas llegaron a la sala, cada una traía un cesto de comida, frutas, verduras, etc. Diana fue la última en pasar, pero no notó la presencia de la chica de cabellos morados, quien de repente se había levantado sorprendida, los caballeros la miraron boquiabiertos y sin entender, daba la impresión de que ya se habían conocido antes, pero......Diana dejó el cesto en el comedor y miró a los chicos......  
  
Pensamiento de Diana: Sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo, y miraba con miedo a la chica de cabellos morados que estaba frente a ella, Saori había dejado de toser y e llevó una mano al pecho que empezó a darle punzadas de dolor...a Diana le empezó a doler la cabeza y estaba sorprendida ante su reacción. Ahora ambas se encontraban en un campo......un santuario atrás de ella y la chica estaba con caballeros de bronce (atrás de cada uno, la constelación correspondiente de cada cual) Detrás de la chica una estatua grande sujetando un ángel en una mano y la otra mostraba un escudo.  
  
Pensamiento de Saori: Le dolía el pecho y se lo presionaba con fuerza, dejó de toser y mostró una cara asombrada y con palidez, ahora se encontraba frente a un santuario y delante de ella estaban sus caballeros de bronce con las constelaciones. Detrás de Diana se encontraba una mujer de cabellos largos como los de ella, de color celeste y plateado y los ojos habían comenzado a tornarse de un intenso azul profundo y traía en una mano un arco y un carcaj en la espalda donde guardaba flechas sagradas, una estaba preparada para disparar, y una estatua salió de la nada......Una mujer, apuntando al cielo, desnuda y con animales alrededor adorándole.  
  
Ambas comenzaron a sentirse mareadas......una voz terrible penetró en el cerebro de cada una y sin notarlo, se sujetaban la cabeza y comenzaban a gritar, nadie las ayudaba, el bastón que traía Atena se caía al césped, y el arco y flecha de la otra mujer lo hacía también. Diana miró a Saori, y ésta le daba la mano, por que del piso había aparecido un gran hoyo y la atraía abajo por la gravedad. Ella abría su mano y Diana la quería tomar pero demasiado tarde, la chica caía......Saori comenzó a gritar su nombre......mas no lo escuchó......  
  
Las dos despertaron y se prolongó un silencio, despertaron con un gran suspiro...Saori se sentó nuevamente y Diana miró a Shun asustada, él se levantó y la miró.  
  
- ¿Qué?- preguntó  
  
No obtuvo respuesta por que Diana quiso salir corriendo, Saori se levantó y gritó:  
  
- ¡¡¡DIANA!!!- dijo Saori aunque afónica y los demás se quedaron totalmente anonadados ¿cómo sabe su nombre? No las han presentado como se debe ¿cómo es que lo sabe?  
  
Diana escuchó su nombre pero no quiso voltear ni quedarse, ahora millones de preguntas se le venían en la cabeza ¿quién soy? ¿por qué tengo estas visiones? ¿por qué cada vez sale esa estatua, por qué, POR QUÉ? Se preguntaba mientras corría, y Shun la siguió hasta llegar al muelle, pero se contuvo al ver que aparecieron alrededor de ella 4 caballeros negros. Shun quedó en shock al ver quiénes eran.  
  
- Son los caballeros negros.- dijo Shun.  
  
- Atrapémosla.- dijo el dragón negro y trataron de hacerlo.  
  
El cisne negro iba a darle una llave, pero Diana sorpresivamente esquivó los golpes y las patadas de los caballeros. Entonces Shun sin pensarlo llamó a su armadura, y como no es tan lejos, ésta obedeció y llamó la atención de los otros y salieron a ver lo que pasaba y se colocaron la armadura, Seiya se quedó con Saori y la tomó en brazos.  
  
- Vamos.- dijo éste y la llevó también en donde estaban.  
  
Llegaron y Shun les dio la señal de que no se acercaran, mas bien, dio con la mano para que observaran la lucha de Diana, ésta peleaba como profesional, tomó las cadenas de Andrómeda negro y la tomó el contra suya moviéndolo como un listón y como si fuera parte de su propio cuerpo. Pero cuando una patada iba hacia la espalda de la chica, fue detenida por otra cadena. Diana miró y observó a Shun, Seiya, la chica (otro mareo le dio), Ikki, Hyoga, Jabú e Hyoga quienes portaban sus armaduras y esta abrió sus ojos de par en par.  
  
Cada uno mostró sus constelaciones y Diana mostró su rostro de preocupación......'igual que en mis sueños'  
  
Y cada uno fue venciendo a los caballeros negros, pero después sin que nadie lo notara, Hiena Negra llegó por atrás de Saori y le formó una llave y con un cuchillo le apuntaba al cuello. Saori gritó.  
  
- Saori.- gritó Seiya pero Hyoga lo detuvo.  
  
- Si quieren que esté a salvo, manténganse lejos...-  
  
Y eso hicieron...  
  
- Bien, ahora.........quiero que te acerques: Artemisa.- dijo el caballero y los chicos.  
  
- No vengas.- dijo Saori mirando a Diana  
  
Diana estaba en un césped con el mismo santuario que había estado soñando en las últimas semanas, ahora estaba más claro que nunca, un santuario hermoso con escultura griega antigua, y con animales en las piedras, como si estuvieran bordados, las enredaderas estaban pegadas en la pared del santuario y Diana estaba ahora dentro de él...miró a un petirrojo que volaba hacia la derecha y le dio a entender que quería que lo siguiera y ella lo siguió tratando de seguirle el paso...llegó a una silla y detrás una pintura de un cielo resplandeciente con un sol, un arco iris, y lluvia mezclados. Una mujer estaba en la silla, traía el cabello largo y lisos, de color celeste y plateado y ojos azules cristalinos. Con un vestido como los de aquella chica de cabellos morados. La mujer acariciaba a unos conejos blancos que se habían posado en sus piernas...  
  
- Es difícil entenderlos, pero te acostumbrarás.- dijo la mujer  
  
- ¿Eh?- preguntó Diana  
  
- Ah, ya veo...aún no has despertado...- dijo la mujer y se levantó haciendo a un lado los conejos...  
  
- ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Diana  
  
- ¿Cómo? ¿Aún no sabes quién soy?- preguntó la mujer acercándose a Diana  
  
- No, no sé quien eres.- dijo Diana retrocediendo  
  
- No temas......por que yo, soy tú...- dijo la mujer quien ahora estaba frente a frente con Diana  
  
- No sé de qué me hablas.-  
  
- Has estado dormida todo este tiempo Diana, temerosa, sin saber de donde vienes, sin saber a dónde vas ni a donde perteneces......pero......es tiempo de reflexionar, te necesitan allá.- dijo la mujer señalando el marco en donde mostraba lo que estaba pasando con la pelea de los caballeros negros y de bronce de la mujer de cabellos morados.  
  
- ¿Qué...?- fue interrumpida.  
  
- Sí...ella es Atena, la diosa de la sabiduría y asociada con la guerra, ahora necesita de tu ayuda diosa.- dijo  
  
- ¿De mi ayuda?- preguntó Diana señalándose.  
  
- ES tiempo de que despiertes. Es hora de despertar.- dijo la mujer y tocó la frente de Diana con su dedo índice del brazo derecho y salió una luz en medio de ambas cosas.  
  
Entonces Diana se elevó un poco del suelo, y comenzó a sentir que la cabeza le reventaba que aseguró que lo haría y pronto, pero entonces de unos segundos cayó ligeramente al piso acostada boca arriba.  
  
- Ahora nos uniremos en dos: Artemisa.- dijo Artemisa y le dio un beso en la frente en donde volvió a la normalidad.  
  
Diana, no, Artemisa ahora caminaba hacia donde tenían a Atena......los chicos estaban sorprendidos con lo que pasaba, no podían creerlo: era la segunda vez en la cual otra diosa estaba frente sus narices y no lo habían notado. Artemisa se acercó a Hiena.  
  
- Déjala.- dijo Artemisa con voz diferente  
  
- Lo siento, es imposible, mi señor las quiere a las dos, debemos partir.- dijo Hiena y cuando iba a tornar su cuerpo, Artemisa tocó su hombro  
  
Este volteó y surgió algo inesperado por parte de todos, el cabello corto de Diana comenzó a alargarse a la misma altura que el de Atena y comenzó a verse de tono celestes y plateados, y sus ojos tornaron al color de un azul profundo, su vestimenta pobre había cambiado como uno de los de Saori y su tez ahora era muy blanca. Como estaba tomando a Hiena por el hombro, comenzó a notarse la presencia del cosmos, de color azul/plateado/celeste. Y el hombro de Hiena se empezó a desintegrar......Pero no soltó a la otra diosa. Formó un agujero en la nada, y se lanzó sobre ella con Saori entre brazos, ésta alzaba su brazo derecho hacia Diana...la traía abierta y Diana intentó sujetarla....  
  
- ¡¡¡ARTEMISA!!!¡¡¡ÉFESO!!! ¡¡¡ARTEMISA!!!.- cada vez la voz iba haciendo como especie de eco hasta perderse de vista en el agujero negro...  
  
- Vamos.- ordenó Artemisa pero cuando iba a entrar el portal se cerró.  
  
Hubo un silencio y se acercaron los caballeros. Shun fue el primero...  
  
- Diana.- dijo y ésta volteó  
  
- Tranquilo, sigo siendo la misa de siempre, es gracioso, ¿acaso puede alguien como yo convertirse en diosa?- preguntó Artemisa  
  
Y entonces.........Jabú, Ikki y los demás poco a poco se arrodillaron ante ella. Se quitaron el casco y la miraban...  
  
- Levántense por favor, debemos salvar a mi hermana.- dijo Artemisa.  
  
- ¿Y por donde iremos?- preguntó Jabú y Seiya al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Iremos por el portal dimensional.- dijo y tomó tierra del piso (quien sabe de donde) y la tierra normal  
  
Se transformó en tierra blanca, ordenó a los demás que formaran un círculo alrededor de ella y eso hicieron sujetándose de las manos fuertemente para no cometer errores.  
  
- Telus Kopus, tempus temporalin, teletransportatus.- dijo la diosa y desaparecieron.  
  
Fin del 3er capítulo Notas: dejen comentarios. 


End file.
